


Breaking Bread

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Ultimi Scopuli</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breaking Bread

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ultimi Scopuli

 

 

"These are really good," said Tanuma as he placed a plate of sweet buns on the table. "Our neighbor makes them herself and always shares some with us. Try one. I think they're much better than the ones they sell at the bakery."

Looking at the plate, Natsume reached for a plump bun and took a bite. Not really expecting to be able to tell the difference between this bun and any other, he was pleased to find that it was in fact very fresh and pleasantly sweet.

Smiling, he nodded at Tanuma who had been waiting expectantly. "You're right. These are much fresher than the bakery's and they're not as sweet. I think I like these better too."

"I'm glad you like them," replied Tanuma with a smile before taking a bite from his own bun.

They ate in silence for a few moments until Tanuma moved to stand up. "I should go get your dictionary before I forget. I wouldn't want to waste your time making you come here only to leave without it," and headed out of the room. He stuck his head back in a second later to say, "Have another one, they're pretty light after all. I'll be back in a second."

Natsume slowly chewed the last of his bun and reached for another. Gazing around at the sparse room he wondered how long Tanuma and his father had lived here. They either didn't have many belongings or were still in the middle of unpacking. The ticking of the clock came into focus and seemed loud in the empty room. Glancing at the clock he noticed the flickering shadows in the corner of the ceiling. Shadows of rippling water and an occasional fish. Tanuma's shadow fish. 

He remembered how pleased Tanuma had been that day when he had shown Natsume the shadows on the ceiling, and then like a magician he'd opened the door to reveal that there was no pond outside. Only there _was_ a pond. A glittering pond. A lively pond with red fish. A pond that only Natsume could see. He hadn't the heart to tell Tanuma about it. What was the point? It would have been a disappointment. It would have hurt him to realize that he couldn't see what Natsume could see. It would have made him realize just how strange Natsume could be. 

Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Tanuma enter the room. "Thanks again for lending it to me," he said as he handed the dictionary to Natsume. "Ah, looks like the fish are pretty active today," he observed, glancing up at the ceiling. Grabbing another sweet bun from the plate he walked over to open the door to the backyard. Looking outside, he turned to Natsume, "Do you want to come take a look?"

Slowly Natsume stood up and walked towards him. To his credit, Tanuma had realized that there was a pond despite Natsume's silence. To his credit, Tanuma had realized it and without anger or suspicion had calmly accepted it and asked him the color of the fish. 

As he walked through the door it took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the bright, sparkling surface of the pond. He walked closer and saw that the fish were darting about, aimlessly methodical in their graceful movement. He glanced up and saw that Tanuma was observing the ground before him, a vague look in his eyes.

"Sometimes I see things out of the corner of my eyes. But when I try to get a better look, they're not there." Looking up he smiled at Natsume. "I was hoping that maybe I'd be able to see the pond if I didn't focus on it." Then, with an almost imperceptible shrug he asked, "How many fish are in there?"

"Three. You're right, they seem very lively. I wonder why they -- " 

"Natsume? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he answered automatically.

He hadn't noticed at first but there was a small boy reflected in the water. Natsume looked around the yard but didn't see the boy anywhere. The child certainly wasn't in the pond, Natsume could clearly see his reflection distort and waver with each ripple. 

While he puzzled over this Tanuma had walked closer to him and gently placed a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry Natsume. I didn't mean to make you see something disturbing. I don't know what you've seen but maybe we should go back inside."

"No, Tanuma...I'm sorry it's not that," apologized Natsume. Without thinking he had brushed off what he'd seen as nothing. He'd grown accustomed to hiding the truth in order to interact normally with others. But this was Tanuma. Tanuma could see things as well. Not as clearly as Natsume but enough to believe and to not react negatively.

"What is it? Is there something in the pond?"

"Well, I can see a small boy's reflection in the pond. But I don't see the boy anywhere..."

Tanuma looked alarmed but instead of backing away from the pond, he stepped closer to it. "Did he fall in? Does he need help?"

"Ah! No! He seems to be fine," exclaimed Natsume. His arm had instinctively reached out to grab Tanuma, afraid that he would charge into the pond. "It's not clear but he doesn't seem to be hurt or anything." Observing the reflection longer, Natsume could see the boy's arm move periodically as if tossing something. Sudden understanding made him grin widely.

Tanuma looked at him. "What? What happened?"

"I should have realized it sooner. I think the boy is feeding the fish. At least that's what it looks like to me." Crouching down, he peered at the water's surface. "Yeah. I can see his mouth moving now and he's smiling too."

Tanuma grinned at that. "He's talking to the fish, huh? That's good, as long as he's okay." 

"Yeah," replied Natsume. "But I still don't understand why it's just his reflection. In order for there to be a reflection wouldn't he need to be standing here too? It doesn't make sense." 

He continued to gaze at the water's surface, studying it closely. It was Tanuma who broke the silence. 

"Hey Natsume, do you see our reflections in the pond too?"

"Hm? I hadn't thought to look at ours but now that you mention it...that's strange. I don't see our reflections at all. Why didn't I notice that sooner?" With a contemplative look he slowly walked around the pond's edge, hoping to catch a glimpse of their reflections from another angle. "No, I still don't see anything," he said with a frown. 

"Not even when I do this?" asked Tanuma as he waved his arms over his head. Natsume grinned and shook his head. "Well maybe it's the pond," reasoned Tanuma. "I mean, it's not a normal pond to begin with right?"

"Yeah, that's true enough," replied Natsume as he studied the reflection of the little boy again. Tilting his head slightly he noticed something odd about the reflection. "You know, I've noticed that the boy hasn't done anything but feed the fish since we've been here. Actually, it looks like he's feeding the fish and when he's done he starts over again."

It was Tanuma's turn to tilt his head. "Like a scene from a movie playing over and over again?"

Looking at Tanuma with a small grin, Natsume nodded. "Exactly. It's like a scene of this little boy feeding the fish and it's being played over and over again. Like it's stuck in a loop or something. But I think I finally understand what's going on."

A questioning look from Tanuma prompted Natsume to continue. "I think this boy is a part of the pond's memory. He was probably very important to it. He must have visited often to feed the fish so the pond is remembering him even now. Sort of like reminiscing about happier times. So that explains why we're not reflected in it. We're seeing the past here so we can't be a part of it."

"I see. I wonder if it's lonely," said Tanuma as he crouched down and placed his right hand lightly on the ground. Natsume could see the water ripple where the tips of his fingers broke through the surface. 

Suddenly one of the fish veered from its course and shot towards Tanuma's fingers, taking an eager nip. 

"Ah!" exclaimed Natsume, taking a step towards him.

"What?" asked Tanuma and quickly stood up. "Did something happen?"

"Well I think the fish are hungry because one of them just nibbled on your finger," said Natsume, gesturing at Tanuma's right hand.

Startled, Tanuma looked at his fingers and then back at the ground. "I thought I felt something," he said with wonder. "That was really a fish?" Natsume nodded and Tanuma smiled brightly. "I may not be able to see them but it seems like they can see me. So if they can see me then they can see this," and raised his left hand to happily display a sweet bun. 

"Where were you keeping that?" asked Natsume, eyeing Tanuma's pockets. "I had it in my hand the entire time. I meant to eat it but I got distracted. Do you think they'll eat some of this?"

"I suppose so, I don't think it will hurt them if that's what you're worried about," said Natsume.

"Good." Tanuma held the bun over the pond and proceeded to tear it in half. Bits of crumbs fell and landed lightly on the surface of the water, swaying easily with each undulation before the sharp-eyed fish took notice and shot to the surface. Crumbs vanished instantly into gaping mouths as the pond became a flurry of activity.

Tanuma looked questioningly at Natsume. "Are they eating?" 

"Yeah, they seem to be starving."

"That's good, I was worried that they wouldn't eat human food." He settled back onto the ground and handed half of the bun to Natsume. "Here, we may as well have some too." Natsume accepted his share and sat down beside him. They soon slipped into a companionable silence as they slowly ate, observing the peaceful scenery.

After a few minutes, Tanuma gestured towards the pond and asked, "Do you still see the little boy?"

Natsume looked for the boy's reflection and shook his head. "He's gone. I didn't even notice when he had disappeared."

"Maybe he'll come back later," suggested Tanuma. "What about the fish? Do you think they want more food?" Natsume peered at the fish and noticed their hopeful surveillance of the water's surface. "Yeah, it looks like they're waiting for seconds."

Scooting closer to the edge, they tossed a few more crumbs into the pond. Natsume watched as the fish darted upwards again in search of the new morsels. "They're really hungry. I wonder when was the last time they ate," he murmured.

"It's probably been awhile," answered Tanuma. "But I'll make sure to feed them from now on." A bit hesitantly he added, "I'd like it if you'd come by sometimes to check on them with me. You can see if I'm overfeeding them or if they look sick. I don't want to give them indigestion or anything," he chuckled. All of this was said with a few glances at Natsume to his right.

"Sure," replied Natsume, his eyes focused on the water. "I need to keep an eye on them to make sure they don't fly away. Then you'd be tending an empty pond."

"They can do that?"

"..."

"I really believed you for a minute!" cried Tanuma as Natsume started laughing. 

"Well it's not exactly a lie. I've seen fish that can fly. But I don't think these will go anywhere without water," reassured Natsume.

"Not unless you bring Ponta, then they'd probably leave in his belly," laughed Tanuma.

"Ponta?"

"Oh, I mean your cat. If you bring him with you then he might eat the fish."

Natsume envisioned a rotund Nyanko-sensei happily slurping one fish after another and laughed loudly. "I'll be sure to keep this a secret from him."

"We want to leave the pond with happy memories after all."

 


End file.
